Flash's Quick Response
by Capty Fanfic
Summary: A One-shot of what I wish Barry had said when everyone gang up on him about Flashpoint. The Flash Season 3 Episode 08


A One-shot of what I wish Barry had said when everyone gang up on him about Flashpoint. The Flash Season 3 Episode 08

Thoughts: Just how I wish Barry would have responded, most likely not how he would but still a fan can dream.

In the Future Hall of Justice, Heroes from every step of life some who were created, other who were born, some even built, had been training and preparing for their big battle yet, a war that would test their limits, power, and most importantly morals. But while our front-line hero training, a member of the geek squad and part-time Superhero, Cisco Ramon was searching for something when he came upon a recorder with a message from the future and more importantly from the future version of the man he hated most. Barry Allen

"Are you sure you want me to keep going" said the last daughter of Krypton with concern.

"Ya yes" almost growling the Green Archer responded, "just give us five minutes please." With a softer tone towards the end.

Cisco approaches Barry from behind as our Speedster watches his friends get beat by our resident Kryptonian.

Hey, hey you know what this is?" ask Cisco showing Barry the Recorder "This is really you, like future you.

"C'mon look" Barry pleads looking back at the other Heroes, with worry etch on his face.

"You told them right" questions Team Flash's geek.

"I'm going to tell them ya, when this is finished" replies Barry.

"When this is finished," growing angrier with every second Vibe said, "even though you're about to them lead them through an alien war, even after Flashpoint, after everything you mess up, all the lives you changed you still don't think you can tell them!"

"Tell us what?" demanded the Captain of the Waverider with the group of heroes behind her.

Cisco nodded and point towards the group of heroes and left the spotlight.

"Uh" Barry started turning around to face the group "Jackson and Professor Stein found a message from me in the future saying that right now I can't be trusted."

"And why would future you, say that?" Question the Leader of Team Legends

"I think because I went back in time and change the Timeline" Explained the Scarlet Speedster

"and now thing here are different than before I left, including some of your lives."

"Some of our lives like who?" asked the Girl of Steel

"Cisco, Caitlin, Wally, Dig." stated Barry

"Me why what happened" Spartan asked surprised

Oliver stepped over to Diggle and whispered to him "Hey apparently, you had a daughter."

Diggle looked at Flash in surprise "I had a daughter, Barry."

"Maybe John was baby Sarah" Flash said sadly

"So, let me get this right you just erased my daughter from my life." Dig said in shock

Barry only nodded and said" Yeah"

Black Canary step up and yell "You can't just go back and change thing like that Barry!"

"I know" responded the CSI

However, the Canary continued to screech "You know how hard it is for me to not alter event to bring my sister back but I don't because I know the implications."

The Atom stood want to share his views too" All those aberrations we spent the last eight months traveling through time trying to correct, and you just decided it was okay for you to create your own."

 **(This is where it becomes different instead of Jackson speaking Barry talks and Lyla doesn't call for a while.)**

"Enough" Barry yells making quite a few people jump as Barry doesn't yell when he among friends "you all play judge and jury excellently but none of you have the right to judge me except for Supergirl and Team Arrow."

Turning to face Canary and the Atom, Flash speak with a surprisingly cold voice" The day I went back in time was right after losing my father a man I hardly got to see, to spend time with, to grow up with. I lost him to my biggest rival at the time Zoom, he himself took my father right from my house, right from my very grasp. So, you'll have to excuse me if I wasn't in the right set of minds and only want to see my parent alive again."

Canary look down ashamed.

Facing the Atom directly Allen asked "How many aberrations have you created yourself and how much damage have you caused to the timeline, you were trained by something in understanding Time and yet how many mistake have you made and will make, while I was train by no one and had to learn on the job.

Atom look away from the Flash.

Flash turned to Diggle "I am so sorry about what I did I haven't slept peacefully since I found out. I will have to live with my consequences for the rest of my life.

Dig keep look at Barry but not with the same anger he had at first.

Flash then turned and faced his best friend" Cisco and Caitlin, I am so sorry for the pain I caused you both, I would never want to hurt either of you but I did, please forgive give me, please." Barry had tears in his eyes but quickly wiped them away.

Suddenly Felicity phone rang" Guy, guys it Lila the president's been abducted by the Dominators she need us now."

Barry sighed "Alright, you guys go, I'm going to sit this one out, Supergirl just as fast as me and if you need me I'll be there."

Barry then walked away leaving no room for discussion. The present Robin Hood glared at his teammates and chased after Barry.


End file.
